


Shatter

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [29]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Shatter: upset (someone) greatly."I don't know, if you've felt the same,"





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whomever you want.

"Hi," JD says softly, tapping Adam's nose gently. Warmth and easyness surrounding them in their bed,

Adam gives JD a small private smile. Moving his arm down JD's arm, wrapping his bigger hand around JD's. Geting upright and pulling JD with him. JD gets in to Adam's lap, hand in hand.

"Um, JD. I don't know, if you've felt the same,"

JD sits upright, putting their foreheads together, fingers intertwining similar to an ivy branch. The warmth in their room fluctuating.

"I feel as if we've lost something," whispers Adam, feeling tears slide down his face.

JD moves his hands to Adam's face, cupping his head. Adam wraps his arms around JD's waist, pulling him as close as their connected foreheads would allow.

"It's both and neither of our faults," JD whispers in response. "The feelings that were there... they're... they're... they're just not there anymore."

The warm flow gets replaced by the out pour of water hitting nitrogen in a deep bowl. JD chokes out a repressed sob.

"It's alright, it's alright," mutters Adam as comfort, not knowing if it's for him, JD or both.


End file.
